redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Start new inquiries below this line ---- Spam What is this spamming to which you are referring to? --M2 And that's when I ate some toast 23:09, April 21, 2010 :Posting links on the talk pages of a lot of people simultaneously is spamming. -- LordTBT Talk! Are you sure you have the right user? I gave one user a link that I thought they would be interested in.... Unless you are referring to the link to my talk page in my signature, I can't think of a thing... --M2 [[User_talk:Martin2|I have three, Ps3's]] Wait, are you referring to the update notices??? Those people wanted to be informed when I updated my fan fic, I don't think that's spamming... --M2 Waffles! :You're ok...there are so many IP edits going around it was hard to tell. I'm not sure if you can't remember your account password or what's going on here, but you really need to sign all your posts, a timestamp is required. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I do know my password, but for no explicable wiki started saying that something fishy was going on with my login attempt, and wouldn't let me get on. My account has not been used my anyone else, I check the Contributions log, and I can get on on other browsers/computers. It also used to add %Pr to the end of all my blog comments. So I should sign likes so?: -- 04:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AKA "M2" ::That's acceptable. You are somehow inserting "Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0" into pages when you edit them, though. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed that. I thought the new Firefox update fixed that, but alas it is not so. I may have to switch so Safari. I'm working on finding solutions if there are any. -- 05:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AKA "M2" Edits I'm aware that you patrol edits, but I was making sure you didn't think I was trying to vandalize. That's one reason I joined the wiki. I saw that someone made an inappropriate edit to Gabool's page, and wanted to join so I could fix that stuff up. We've been having less spammers lately, haven't we? Last summer was the Summer of the Spammers. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm trusting you saw all of those pages I edited, correct? I noticed about three that you edited. I hope you don't think I was causing trouble. I'm sorry if I was making inconveniences. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just wanted to see one or two funny quotes from Predator. I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 12:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized Artwork Use I sent him a message asking him to change the image so hopefully it shouldn't become a problem. Thanks a bunch for letting me know. --Mushyz 13:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Licensing Could you help me with this licensing, please? Coldstrype the Scythe 19:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hi, another quick question! When are you gonna make the April poll? Just wondering! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Quick question: how long has the picture of Boar been you avatar? Just curious. :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 22:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) um Hi r u allowed to make more than one account?ya know like two user pages?please reply.Lorgo galedeep 16:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your comment on my pic Yes, I do draw these pictures freehand. I scan them onto the computer, and then color them in photoshop. I have several other drawings on my user page.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Zwilt About the Zwilt picture reproduction.... Is it okay to print up the picture for a personal project? My brother and I made a Redwall game and we used the picture on one of the cards. We do not profit from or distribute the game; it's solely personal. I just wanted to make sure. Thanks!--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Oh, I see. Thanks, won't happen again. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad or anything, but did you edit Zwilt's picture out of a signature on my page? I didn't know I couldn't use a pic from the book. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why on Earth is RPing illegal here? I think if Pass-Alongs and Fan Fictions are allowed shouldn't RPing? Re:Signature Is this better?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :This would be best: -- LordTBT Talk! 18:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Book pages shouldn't there be a page on when his new books are coming out, or at least some information on the new ones, whether they be rumour or fact. Why don't we have one? Ok, thanks much! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 15:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok to embed a video from youtube as long as it's not copyrighted material like a movie? I wanted to double check before I did anything. Thanks! And Happy Easter! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages Sorry to bother you, sir, but do you know how to get character boxes on the right and left of the screen like you can do with pictures? That would really help. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction I'll read it when I have more spare time. I'm trying to catch up with other fan fictions. I can't wait to read it! --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 03:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever made a fan fiction? I mean, when you were younger and had more spare time. It would be really cool if you wrote one, but oh well. --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 21:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandal report User:REDWALLismyfavorite has been vandalizing pages.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Re:Signature Image Is this better? [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] :Yes, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) i did not write........ loamhedge''I had to correct it i just did not correct that .Lorgo galedeep 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask (you ''are the highest ranking user on this wiki), but my signature is acting up. Whenever I go to Preferences and try to change the word color from Gold to Silver, it will only show Silv. I tried different colors, but it won't let me use more than four letters. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) "Lord TBT Delivers The Smackdown" Memorial - 23-03-10 A small token of appreciation for your work on the great Badrang debate earlier today. - d2r 18:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Comment The comment box disappeared on my bloged essay...Now, if you removed it because of whatever reason, that's cool with me, I'd just like to know whether it was your doing, or a glitch. And, can regular users welcome new ones with the template, or just you? -- Okay, that makes sense. I wondered where all the sudden interest came from. Clockworthy Di immortales 22:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Editor's Page I tried to put my name on the editor's page, but it won't work. That Talk and contribution bit appear underneath my name. Can you please help me?--Brigadier Benchpress 07:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn They won't let me upload images; they say it has to be jpg or jpeg etc, which they are, bu they don't let me. And when I try to upload a profile image, in the image box it is all white except there are words that say: User:UngattTrunn Website Pages Question I know that you have pages for the Long Patrol Club and Terrogue and other ROC websites, so would one for the Redwall Wars Wiki be in order? It is a Redwall Online Community and there is Redwall Roleplaying there. Just a thought :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome beast Why is Adarin Kordyne a stub? There isn't any more to tell about him than what I put on the page! --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs How do I delete my blogs. From Hordmaster2 Having troubles When I log out my blogs are deleted. I got some tips from others. I will update you if the tips dont work and you can give me your advise. From Hordmaster2 Regarding the background Is it for legal reasons your concerned or just for the fun of it? Either way I didn't consider, and I'm kinda like 'oopsieess....' right now. XD Anyways, the reason I'm asking is because if it's just for the spoiler stuff--which I love you're so careful about, it's saved me LOTS of trouble here--could I post a link to it from my blog? Thanks -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 21:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Game I know that you kind out a lot of news about Redwall "things", so i was wandering if you perhaps knew anything about the "game" that is posted as coming soon on the redwall experience stie. THanks.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, I was just wondering about that. I want to put full articles up, but I didn't know if we should give big spoilers. I suppose it's alright though because you put the spoiler warning thing up.--User:Verminfate Is it alright to put information now that gives away the deaths of characters in TSQ?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Do you think that it would be good to have a whole 'nother category for traveling musical troupes?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recently uploaded picture of Buckler Hi! I just uploaded a picture of Buckler from The Sable Quean onto the wiki and put it on his page, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if it's satisfactory to you or not. Thank you! BTW have you read and/or finished The Sable Quean yet? I'm assuming that you have. If so, how do/did you like it? I'm still reading it, and I'm on chapter 28. I think it's pretty good so far. Well, thanks again! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Moles I just thought I should mention that you might want to update the "Famous Moles" section on the Species page to include Axtel Sturnclaw. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you take out my saying that moles become emotional over simple things on the Mole Category page? BJ put pretty much those exact words in parentheses in one of the earlier chapters of the Sable Quean Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Searching for the page right now. Page 27. Right after Friar Soogum's song. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn T...B...T!' I thought it was "TBD''," as in "To be determined..." Forgive me, old lad, I offer you my most sincere apology. --UngattTrunn 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Milord, old chap, Shall I make a page for Jiinty and Jiddle Witherspyke, or two different ones?--UngattTrunn 23:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Advance Copies I hear that you get advance copies of books (Like TSQ). How do you do that? Did you work out something with the publishers or BJ? Just curious. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where you get the advances too... can u be more specific than "Badger Magic" <-- kind of funny... or is it really some secret? --MERLOCK Why yes, your Lordship, I didn't mean to insult! I actually didn't intend to use it here anymore, just a habit you know? ;) I've FINALLY GOTTEN TO BE UN-LAZY ENOUGH TO CHANGE IT THOUGH! Sorry again, hopin you'll accept my apology, and not just for my few times of leaving it on, but for the first time I put it on your page. I know it's not bad I have that signature other sites, but I also know that I should respect your rules, and I acted rashly. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vendace Picture That was a picture of Vendace I put on his character page why did you chang it.The Woodland Warrior 00:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sable Quean Is this the top of the page you were talking about? On your user page, it say you already have the Sable Quean... how can that be?! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 16:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Image File:Redwallnamecontest.jpg Here's that Image. I haven't done wiki work in years, so sorry if it's a little messy. It only seems to be in the Mattimeo copy of the new series. --T W 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Pics Can we put pics on here from reality and portray them as places from the Redwall world? Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 18:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 19:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool News I play the game Wizard101. They release a newsletter now and then, which now features a Book of the Month section. This month's book was Redwall! You can find it here: https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/newsletter/january2010 Umrag the Destroyer 23:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer :I saw that. Smart choice. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Won't happen again, I promise. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) BJ's Website Did you know that at redwall.org they posted the Iowa thing too? I wasn't sure if you'd seen and thought you would like to know. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I saw. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Veil The editing to the Veil Sixclaw chracter page has been locked for too long could you unlock already.The Woodland Warrior 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What do you feel needs changing? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the article about Veil should include some descrpitions about his adventures whil journying to meet his father.The Woodland Warrior 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU! Vandalizing The User Houndmon is Vandailizing some pages on the wiki.I'M going to try to fix the pages he vandilized already but you need to stop him before he does any more damage.The Woodland Warrior 13:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the damage, but he needs to be blocked ASAP.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 16:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you for your time! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ok thanks thank you for sayin so.and wot does TBT stand for?Lorgo galedeep 00:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ok?and wot does TBT stand fer again?Lorgo galedeep 20:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC)